Tus ojos
by Srita.Yu-chan y Yolii-kun
Summary: El dia en que la brisa vespertina bajo, mi mundo llego gracias a ti... puede que con solo verte una sonrisa desperto en mi.. y las ganas de besarte comenzaron en 10. En serio quiero encontrarte y poder hacerte mio, porque ese pequeño dia en el que me brindaste tu apoyo sin conocerme, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado G27 Tsuna seme. !Cap. 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien nuevo fic, de por si casi nunca actualizo verdad? Pero este es de Yolii-san que dejo este proyecto y susurros de sueños sin terminar, pero bueno, este fic es G27 o 27G que me encanta la pareja, pero en este Tsuna es un Seme y Giotto será un uke, casi no hay (creo que no hay) pero he leído algunos en inglés y bueno, los dejo.**

****Por cierto, Yolii-san tiene una pagina en facebook, en la cual va a dar informacion acerca de proyectos, los fics, etc. Es Yolii-san, asi pueden buscarla y darle like, por favor, si pueden, difundan, que yo ya le di mi like.****

Katekyo hitman reborn ni la Historia me pertenecen son respectivamente de Akira Amano y Yolii-san

**-Dialogos**

****recuerdos**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*00 cambio de escenario.**

La lluvia vespertina descendió rápidamente sobre un cuerpo rubio, el cual rápidamente se sorprendió y acelero el paso hacia una tienda.

-Bienvenido –recibió el saludo del vendedor y el rápidamente reacciono, tomando 2 paraguas.

-Quiero esto –

-Son 600¥ -Al terminar, pago rápidamente y salió igual, no podía hacerlo esperar.

Cruzo, calles, doblo esquinas, se saltó altos, pero era solo por él.

Al cruzar una última calle vio una escena que lo dejo estático y recordó.

(Flash Back)

-No me dejes, Por favor no me dejes. –suplicaba aquel rubio, tratando de convencer a una hermosa mujer de rasgo frágil y delicado, tenía cabello largo ondulado pero con una mirada oscura.

-De ahora en adelante, Seremos más inteligentes, seremos más amables, Seremos más fuertes.

-Es todo Giotto, Sabes que yo nunca te amé, y aunque nuestros padres nos unieron yo siempre ame a otro hombre, Yo siempre te odie. –Sus ojos azules se abrieron y un vacío repentino ataco aquel corazón, sus fuerzas se fueron.

-Además, Ese mocoso siempre lo odie. –Aquellas palabras movieron algo dentro de Giotto, y le decía que se hiciera algo inmediatamente.

-Es solo un Estor- -Elena fue interrumpida al ver la mirada afilada que le dio Giotto.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de él, me iré pero quiero que recuerdes algo. –Giotto tomo un tiempo y finalizo.

-No te atrevas a buscarme después de dirigirle esas palabras a Kyoya.

-La mirada de aquella mujer, era una confundida.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Recordó que después de eso, tomo sus cosas y durmieron en la calle una tarde como esa, que Giotto había tomado toda su ropa y había envuelto a kyoya con ella, y que lo puso bajo su cuerpo para que no le tocara ni una gota, sabiendo que él podría morir de Hipotermia.  
>Al ver a ese Hombre castaño, su ropa estaba sucia y de un modo le recordó a sí mismo quizás.<p>

-Toma. –Le dijo Giotto con un tono gentil dirigiéndose a aquel hombre de traje, poniéndole un paraguas que había comprado, en puntillas hacia él.

Rápidamente el hombre subió su cara, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolate, una mirada un poco perdida, Giotto le brindo una sonrisa y le tendió una mano. Aquel hombre se sorprendió ante aquel acto, pero acepto aquella mano sostuvo el paraguas y la mano de Giotto.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto aquel hombre, su voz era un poco grave, quizás tenía unos 25.

-Solo un padre común y corriente, y en vez de fumar, ¿porque no comes un dulce? –le dijo tendiendo una paleta de las miles que tenía en su bolsillo.

Aquel acto, hizo que saliera una sonrisa de lo más profundo de él, una sonrisa autentica, Los dos rieron agraciadamente y Giotto recordó algo.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir –Giotto puso el dulce en su saco y soltó la mano de aquel castaño sorprendiéndolo y emprendiendo otra vez su carrera.

-¡Espera! –No pudo detenerlo, se había perdido en la multitud.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Un pequeño niño, exactamente de unos 4 años esperaba junto a su tío, que estaba mirando para todos lados cargándolo con un brazo a su vez, mientras que el pequeño pelinegro jugaba con un peluche de un canario.

-Tsk, Donde esta ese cretino –Mascullo G.

-De seguro tuvo un inconveniente, G, pronto llegara. –Menciono Asari que estaba al lado de ellos con un paraguas.

-Oye, ¿no tienes frio enano? -G se dirigió al pequeño, estaba muy bien arropado, y tenía un cubre bocas para evitar que respire el aire frio.

-No –Pronuncio calmado.

-¿Cuándo viene papa? –vio fijamente a G.

-Debe de venir en cualquier momento –dijo sereno asari.

-Que venga, o empezare a fumar. –despues de eso los dos pudieron ver a Giotto corriendo hacia ellos.

-G! , Si te atreves a fumar te envolveré en papel y hare que asari te fume.

-Por fin llegas Giotto, que te paso.

-ah, -Los 3 lo miraban raros debido a que Giotto llego mojado a la casa de G, y tenía en mano el paraguas.

-Se me olvido usarlo –Finalizo sacando su lengua.

-Te prestare ropa o te resfriaras. –menciono G

-Como te la pasaste Kyoya? –Giotto se puso en puntillas enfrente de kyoya, ya dentro de la casa.

-Te hizo algo, ¿por qué no se lo muestras Kyoya?

Dijo asari, el pequeño pelinegro, se puso rojo y después desdoblo un papel en el que dibujo 2 bolas de pelo una rubia y otra negra.

-Ee- Es- Ee- Es Ee- Es- Ee- Es Esos Somos nosotros! –Dijo entre llantos Giotto.

Kyoya asintió lentamente.

-¡Es Hermoso! , ¡Se merece un Reconocimiento mundial! –Termino rompiendo en llanto.

-Ey, que no quiero mi casa inundada!

Después de cambiarse, Giotto le brindo una pequeña sonrisa recordando.

**-Giotto, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. –menciono G furioso

**-El me necesita, G -Menciono Giotto cargando a un pequeño bebe.

**-Si de por si no es fácil cuidar un bebe, Giotto, ¡tiene asma! ¡Comprende!

**No me importa, bienvenido a tu nueva casa, Kyoya.

-¿Nos vamos?

**-Giotto, ya no tienes dinero recuerdas, tus padres te corrieron al escuchar lo de Elena y el chico, ya no eres un vongola.

**-Trabajare G, tampoco soy un tonto, además nunca quise serlo, ahora –en su cara se formó una sonrisa –ahora, soy un Hibari.

**Reviews?**


	2. Recordándonos

Cap. 2 Recordándonos.

Caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia, la paz que le otorgaba el momento era lo más preciado para él, con una sonrisa acerco su cara a su pequeño que seguía en sus brazos con su canario.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Kyoya? –Miro con una sonrisa, y espero la respuesta del menor.

-Tío G estaba ocupado con papeles y Tío Asari jugo conmigo toda la mañana.

La lluvia se calmó más, y el recorrido era ya menos, para poder llegar a su casa.

-Te extrañe mucho- el pequeño se movió rápidamente sorprendiendo al rubio, al darse cuenta, su pequeño estaba soltando gotitas pequeñas que morían en sus pequeñas manos.

-Kyoya- el rubio le dijo en un susurro, lo suficiente como para llamar su atención pero no, para que parara aquel llanto.

-No debes de llorar, ¿sabes porque? –inmediatamente el pequeño pelinegro paro aquellas lágrimas y miro a su padre con ojos acuosos.

-El cielo ya lo hace por ti, así que porque no sonríes, ne~ –el rubio le dio una sonrisa cálida, Kyoya era el único que podía ver aquella sonrisa verdadera, porque él era el motivo de su felicidad.

El pequeño pelinegro aguanto sus lágrimas y se acercó al pecho de su padre, para poder oír de nuevo la bella canción de su corazón, una lenta pero cálida canción que lo arrullaba, no quería perderlo, siempre admiro a su padre y por eso quería verlo siempre con una sonrisa, eran sentimientos muy egoístas para él, pero sabía que eran auténticos, se durmió escuchando el sonido que más le gustaba.

-Yo también te extrañe. –Giotto abrazo más fuerte a su hijo, se había dormido, él nunca quiso alejarse de su pequeño, si hubiera sido por el mismo, siempre estarían juntos, pero además de que no le dejaban, había cosas que podían desestabilizar a Kyoya, y él no quería eso.

-Llegamos –dijo en un susurro, llegaron a una casa pequeña que tenía un bonito techo rojo y arriba uno Anaranjado, era de 2 pisos, y tenía un hermoso jardín con (1)orquídeas moradas, un patio lleno de musgo irlandés unas que otras rosas de colores, un árbol de lila de las indias y una reja de Hierro con formas de flores, al entrar, Giotto reviso el estado de los muebles si había o no polvo y si la Domestica que contrato hizo bien su trabajo, después de esto dejo a kyoya en el sofá de la sala y fue por un cambio de ropa, plancho rápidamente, al tomar un pequeño pantalón vio un dulce y recordó…

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto aquel hombre.

-Solo un padre común y corriente, y en vez de fumar, ¿porque no comes un dulce? –le dijo tendiendo una paleta de las miles que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Donde estará? –Finalizo con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su actividad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

La mansión Vongola, una de las más prestigiosas e importantes familias reconocidas mundialmente por sus establecimientos turísticos, médicos, etc. claro esta familia estaría próximamente compuesta por la 10 generación que ocuparía cada categoría, respecto con servicios y bienes.

Claro, en el lado de la sociedad, pero en el otro lado Heredarían el puesto de mafiosos(2)

-Decimo! –Una voz estridente se escuchó por toda la mansión Vongola, y el dueño de aquella voz corría de una manera monstruosa, el dueño de aquel apodo había llegado a aquella casa.

-Perdón por haberlos preocupado –Menciono un castaño, y alzo la voz para que todos sus compañeros escucharan –He llegado –Dijo con su voz habitual de "Jefe".

Paso entre ellos y les brindo una sonrisa, al estar a la cima de las escaleras dijo con seguridad.

-Vongola…. ¡Nunca caerá! Así que, acompáñenme y bríndenme su fuerza.

Todos siguieron a Tsuna, el camino que los unió al principio fue duro, muy duro, incluso para el mismo, pero sus guardianes siempre lo acompañaron, sabía que nadie nunca podría remplazarlos.

-Alaude –El mencionado volteo rápidamente –Quiero que encuentres a una persona por mí.

-Si no son asuntos que concierna a Vongola o a las compañías no estoy contigo, sabes que solo estoy aquí por Timoteo(3) –Alaude le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Tsuna, para el Solo había alguien además de Timoteo que le podían dar "ordenes" aunque era muy tonto y torpe, era su amigo.

-Ya veo, entonces –Volteo inmediatamente hacia un chico con un aura misteriosa y un peinado frutal, sabiendo lo que le respondería –Mukuro.

-Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, que te hace pensar que ¿yo haría eso por ti? –Menciono con una sonrisa encantadora.

Tsuna quería evitar a toda costa el 2 tema que más temía, pero si quería volver a ver a ese ángel y evitar contactar directamente con su Tutor, que era su última opción, tenía que hacer un pequeño sacrificio por lo cual le resbalo una pequeña gota de su sien.

-No habrá papeleo en este mes, y pagare lo del incidente de la construcción del puente nacional.

-Hmm, Tentador… -Las palabras de Mukuro despertaron algo en Tsuna inmediatamente.

-Ya veo, Ya veo –Dijo Tsuna Tomando un papel con una sonrisa sádica mientras que a mukuro le dio un escalofrió.

-Entonces qué tal si cambiamos las cosas, en vez de lo que te dije, será no revelar lo del incidente de la semana pasada a Byakuran. –Oh si, el sabia miles de cosas sobre mukuro que si fueran reveladas, en ese momento estaría muerto.

-Kufufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun eso es jugar sucio.

-Ya veo, entonces no te importa –Dijo tomando su teléfono móvil –Haber Haber, Byakuran…..

El sudor en la cara del guardián de Tsuna era notable, era aceptar el trato o darse por muerto, tan simple que hasta un niño podía decidir.

-Aquí esta.

-Kufufufufu, aceptare el Trato Tsunayoshi-kun –Dijo con una mirada derrotada, nadie excepto 3 personas podía con Sawada tsunayoshi, y el no revelaría a la tercera persona.

-Bien –Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora –En este sobre esta la descripción y algo de su personalidad, Descuida, no hay tanta prisa...

De un momento a otro la nariz del décimo se tornó rosa e hizo una mueca rara, entrecerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca levemente.

-Ah

-Ah –Los guardianes imitaron a su jefe, con una cara monótona.

-Ah, Ah.

-Ah, Ah –Todos se extrañaron.

-¡Achu!

-¡Decimo!, ¿se resfrió? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le duele algo? –Gokudera rápidamente abordo al castaño con preguntas.

-Estoy bien solo fue un estornudo Gokudera.

-Que bien, porque si no nos hubiéramos quedado sin heredero a vongola.-La voz menos querida por el vongola decimo apareció junto con su dueño que vestía un traje de termo con un camaleón en su hombro.

-Que necesitas Reborn?

-Spanner te espera, además del papeleo que te saltaste ayer, tienes proyectos y juntas pendientes y sin terminar.

-Gokudera –Y rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-Sin ayuda de ningún tipo, esto es asunto solo del jefe.

*Jacke mate, lo planeaste verdad?*

-Con quien crees que estás hablando Dame-Tsuna.

-Gokudera.

-¡sí, Decimo!

-¿La agenda de hoy?

-Ocupada hasta la 12:00 de la noche.

*Morire*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Al terminar su deber y haber cambiado a kyoya y a sí mismo, Giotto comenzó a hacer la comida de los 2, debido al asma del pequeño kyoya Giotto tenía que ser extra-cuidadoso acerca de lo que le daba de comer, por lo que estaba haciendo un caldo de pollo(4), una de las comidas que más le gustaban a kyoya, al terminar de comer se fueron a dormir, claro los muebles y demás eran cosas que sus amigos le habían dado, ya que Giotto nunca quiso nada que viniera de sus padres.

-Ne~ kyoya, ¿te gusto este día? A mí me gusto, aunque no pude estar contigo siempre se, que tu presencia estará aquí- señalo su corazón y kyoya lo miro dudoso.

-Siempre que llores, hazlo hasta quedarte cansado y después sigue adelante, así nadie te detendrá.-Menciono Giotto con una sonrisa, La calidez tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón eran para sí lo más querido para él.

-Siempre di lo que pienses y no tengas miedo al no.

-Entonces puedo preguntarte algo? –La pequeña voz se podía comparar con un pequeño hilo a punto de romperse y de romper a Giotto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo conoceré a mis abuelos?

La palabra que no quería oír, y la cara que no quería ver, quería cantar a los 4 vientos, el odio que se le fue concedido a su existencia…

(Flash Back)

-Que fue lo que hiciste Giotto! –La rabia de aquel señor de 58 años era igualmente proporcional al de su esposa y los 2 lo miraban con repudio.

-Elena quiere a otro hombre y yo no le impediré amarlo si ella ha dejado en claro que no quiere a Kyoya –el ardor en sus ojos podía aguantarlo, al igual que las palabras de aquella persona que nunca pudo complacer, podía aguantar.

-Vongola necesita un heredero legítimo Giotto, que no entra en esa estúpida cabezota –Ahí fue cuando todo cambio, las palabras de su madre le dolieron como dagas clavadas directamente a su corazón.

-Madre, yo no podía dejarlo, ¡iba a morir! –Grito lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió y unas lágrimas escaparon por aquellos ojos color cielo.

-Lárgate ahora mismo, Manchaste el nombre de Vongola al dejar a ese mocoso entrar aquí.

-Vongola, Vongola, ¡Es lo único que te importa!, ¡es en lo único que piensas!, ¡en el poder y la ambición!, ¡es que solo tienes cabeza para eso!, ¡ni siquiera he tenido hermanos y me pides que sea perfecto!, ¡el que es imperfecto eres tú!

-¡Basta!-Termino el perdiendo la paciencia y apuntando a Giotto con una pistola, Giotto en ese momento no pensaba en nada ni en nadie, solo dejo salir sus sentimientos y se acercó a él, poniendo la pistola en su corazón.

-Mátame, ¿eso te hará feliz no? Matar al bastardo Fallido de hijo perfecto. –Menciono Giotto con ojos vacíos y una cara perdida.

-Ryuto-san, ¡deténgase! –entro rápidamente Timoteo, viendo aquel acto Inhumano.

-Tienes la oportunidad de deshacerte de este bastardo, Dispara y Mátame de una vez.

-¡Deténganlos! –Miles de guardias entraron a la voz de Timoteo y separaron a Ryuto y a Giotto.

-Giotto, ¿estás bien? –La voz que apenas escuchaba y el recuerdo de un llorar despertaron al rubio del trance total.

-¿Timoteo? –el peso en su cuerpo y ojos le impedía saber con certeza quien estaba con él.

-Gracias a dios –Volteo inmediatamente con Ryuto –Ryuto-san, me ha decepcionado.

El peso en sus palabras y su mirada era como tirar su orgullo a la basura.

-Timoteo, fue culpa de el –señalo rápidamente a Giotto –El no cumplió con los requisitos a Heredero de Vongola.

-El que no cumplió con lo establecido en el Legado Vongola has sido tú –tomo un segundo y hablo. –Yo, Timoteo vongola, como Vongola Ottavo(5) te destituyo a ti Ryuto Vongola, Noveno jefe de la familia vongola, Definitivamente del puesto.

-Giotto –Timoteo se dirigió a el- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Giotto rio nerviosamente –Supiste exactamente lo que me hacía sufrir y me pides ¿qué me quede? Yo no quiero ser un Vongola Timoteo, yo quiero ser una persona normal.

(Fin del Flash Back)

*¿Qué puedo decirte sin lastimarnos a los 2?*

**(1) Según busque, esas son las plantas que casi o no producen polen.**

**(2) no hay nada de llamas aquí, son solo mafiosos con pistolas y eso :P**

**(3) Timoteo y Giotto son los únicos que obedece Alaude, además de que no son eso de llamas y son como 7 guardianes sin kyoya, contando a tsuna.**

**(4) según yo, eso no le hace daño o desestabiliza a un asmático, y la comida favorita de kyoya en realidad es hamburguesa :v**

**(5) como Giotto era "primo" si no se cuentan entonces seria Timoteo 8, Ryuto 9, y el décimo ya saben quien :v **

**Reviews?**


End file.
